


The Physics Involved in Cheap Wine and Lesbian Cuddling

by TheColonel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColonel/pseuds/TheColonel
Summary: renko and merry get drunk and CUDDLE. i was gonna get more explicit but i decided it was more fun to write them snuggling in bed together. i drink(ing) cheap wine tonighht thats the inspiration
Relationships: Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Physics Involved in Cheap Wine and Lesbian Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all those hifuu fans out there who want hifuumatsuri to get tled... i see u!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+those+hifuu+fans+out+there+who+want+hifuumatsuri+to+get+tled...+i+see+u%21%21%21).



Another night in Merry's room, drinking cheap wine. Funny enough, she has enough to spend on real alcohol, but not enough to spend on anything fancy. Well, I can't bring myself to mind, seeing how cute she is with her face all red... it reminds myself of a scientific theory I once heard from a mutual scholar of mine: Red is the color of passion. Therefore, paint anything beautiful a light red, and it becomes all the more gorgeous.

"Renko... is there something on my face?"

"Does 'a face I want to kiss' count?"

"That's not 'on my face', that's... my face. Have you had too much to drink?"

"Only six glasses of white wine. By my estimation, that's not enough to even get me a bit wasted. hic!" Whoops...

"Renko... are you sure your understanding of physics extends to how much alcohol content your stomache can hold before it starts to show on your face?"

"Well, to be exact... I'm not even sure how much physics has to do with hic drunkenness. I simply made some small assumptions..."

Uh oh. The moment I said that, Merry waddled up to me and placed her hand on my cheek. I've either made the greatest mistake of my life, or achieved the greatest breakthrough in scientific history.

To be exact, that breakthrough is: How to arouse my girlfriend in less than 15 minutes.

"Renko... please remind me what took us to this moment. I'm afraid I'm feeling too... out of this world, right now, to recall them..."

"H-huh?! Merry, you're putting a lot of pressure on me right now, you know...?!"

"AHHH! What's this strange world!? There's a bright light above me, Renko! Oh, it's so alluring! I'm afraid I might leave you behind to go enter this strange and beautiful world, alone, without you by my side! Oh, woe is me, I cannot resist this temptation of the strange world beyond our own! Even your silly hat is failing to distract me! As a member of the Secret Sealing Club, I would be remiss to ignore pursuing--"

"OKAY, OKAY! If you're going to get so weirdly poetic about it, then FINE! Ngh... so, after club earlier today, you were really disappointed when we didn't find anything at the site where the 35th president was assassinated, so I--jokingly, might I add!--suggested we should just go home together and drink the disappointment away. And then, well, you mentioned that you had bought some cheap wine last week in preparation for just the sort of occasion, and..."

"And...!?"

"Aaaaand, I said I haven't seen you get drunk since our visit to Old Adam, and I really wanted to see your face like that again! I thought it was really adorable!!! I-is that an accurate enough summation!? Are you satisfied!?!"

A great, big, wide, lovably weird grin spread across Merry's face. "Yea... that's pretty satisfying, Ren..." And then she glomped me onto her bed with one movement. It turns out this is the greatest breakthrough, after all.

"Ren... I just want you to know... I think your silly hat is very, very hot."

"A-and I... think the same about your mob cap!"

"Ahahahahaha! Ren... you realize you just said my mob cap is silly?"

"Huh!? Did I!? I, I'm pretty sure that according to the imperial measurement system--"

Merry placed her finger to my lips. How do I imperially measure how big Merry's fingers are? I'm not quite sure, but I think I'm going to find out soon, very, very personally! is this what they call "human testing"!?

"Shhh, I'm not mad! Actually... I'm kind of happy." Gently, she's laying her head on my breast... "Ren... when you think I'm being silly, or weird, you really just mean you think I'm cute, right?"

"Do you... even have to ask?" Gently, I place my hand on her head. I hug her softly, and closely. That's right... the silly, goofy girl I love... that's you, Maribel. Merry...

"Ren... your chest is so soft... Mmmm..."

"Are you sure? I was under the impression that I was kind of underdeveloped, heheh..."

"I don't care how developed it is, Ren... it's very... comfortable... and nice... ahaha..."

"Merry... you're softer than any pair of breasts I could ever hold."

"Pf... pffthahahahaha!!! That's such a weird thing to say, Ren! Ahahahahahaha!"

"I-it's true! You're... so nice to touch! You're softer than the softest pillow in the world! If I had to rate how soft you are, I'd give you a ten out of ten!!!"

"Kh, kahahahaha...! And you're... you're sweeter... than the sweetest fairy at the festival..." I have no idea what she's talking about... but it sounds nice. I almost... feel kinda guilty about the thoughts I was having a bit earlier.

"Hey. Merry. You know..." I wait a second. For her to respond.

"... Zzz..." Oh. I guess, she's having the big snooze. Never mind that, then. No use waiting, heheh...

"Merry..." I'm... slowly nodding off myself, I guess...

"Merry... I... love... you... ehehe..."

That's the last thing I remember, before the wine finally knocked me out. All in all... it was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you zun music collection for creating renko and merry, thank you touhou hifuu doujins for inspiring me, please someone translate hifuumatsuri some day i wanna read the vn about my girls


End file.
